


Especially when the silent night

by Bluefarewell



Series: Take Me to Church [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, M/M, Post-War, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是觉得这个故事里的其他人，应当拥有一个结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especially when the silent night

   

_“你在我的血管里流淌，你在我的嘴唇间呼吸，_

_我在痛苦里感觉到你；_

_只要我活着你就在我里面，活在我自己的爱里面，_

_尽管有时候_

_光很重，孤独。”_

 

 

傍晚五点，他把目光从手上忙着的活儿挪开，并未停止将枞树与冬青枝条扎在一起的动作，望向门外。她进来了，悄无声息，脸上绷着严肃的神情左顾右盼，像在检验他的工作。女孩庄严地向他点点头，表示满意，然后踏着轻快的步伐走向长台，趴在栏杆上望着远方。

他不知道她在注视什么。深夜未至，外面的灯光已经点亮，从长台上望去可以看到河。平常，这里挤满了往来的人群，清晨起来市场的喧闹与运货工人的拖车声，几个畿尼可以买到成打新鲜的鱼和柠檬，赶去搭早班电车的人步履匆匆，还有每天傍晚定时前来喝几杯的男人们。他们每天快速地从窗前走过，并不停留。现在，它是安静的，只有灯光，数不清的橘黄灯光如同河流，此起彼伏地在对岸与河上亮起，与无数屋顶上细碎的积雪一起微微闪烁。

Rogue？他轻声说，进来，你要冻坏了。

Kurt，你说，他们什么时候回来？女孩没有回头。

我不知道。也许再等一会儿吧。他耐心地说，他们要搭好几个小时的火车。

他们都会来吗？

会，亲爱的。

女孩把手背在身后摇摇晃晃地走进来，和他一起把蜡烛挂在枞树枝头点燃，它和临时准备的圣诞马槽一起被放在门旁，上面不甘寂寞地点缀着几颗星。他抱着她让女孩去够最高处的蜡烛，她手一松，火柴滑落，熄灭了。

 

他布置好桌子，把灯一一点亮，几天前Rogue把地下室里落满灰尘的七枝烛台找了出来，准备在她的朋友来临时摆在一起。他把面包切开，从橱柜里拿出酒、罗勒与肉桂，开始忙碌，在大多数人到达之前顺带思考着饭前祷词。女孩跑来帮忙，忙乱中打倒一只杯子，拾起酒杯的手指上沾着一点墨水的痕迹。

时间还长。

她安静地在他对面坐下，嘴里嘟囔着不知道是什么的歌词。这孩子尚未到上学的年龄，战时与其他孩子们一起上课的日子早已远去，不知道在她心中留下多少印记。如今她所有的学前知识都是从Logan带回来的、以他的标准来看适合小孩子的带字纸张得来：一大堆赌场传单、廉价小说、社会新闻报纸、奇怪的童谣和寻人启事上的文字。等Kurt指出这根本不是合格的教育方法时已经迟了。于是学前教育问题和那天的许多其他问题一起，在1948年的圣诞节被扫进了公寓的垃圾桶。

他经常来这里，Logan的生活作息不定，在外找活做通宵达旦亦是常事，于是拜托Kurt关照家里的女孩，并默契地不提他干活的内容。那男人不是一个良好的抚养孩子的榜样，Rogue却颇为满意。他们早已在路上并习惯于颠沛流离的日子，两个男人和一个女孩。

又过了一会儿，沉默继续，他们抬起头，听到窗外落雪的声音。

Kurt？

什么？

我想他们。

我也是。

 

第一个找到他的是Logan，一次行动受伤之后，他失去能力，被迫留在当地的某个变种人家里数月之久，回到庄园时那里早已人去楼空。后来Logan辗转联系到他，身材高大的男人打开门，瞪着眼睛好半天想不出开场白。他不是个擅长情感表达的人，一向如此，最后只是粗声说：你还活着，孩子。

火车缓慢而沉重，一路颠簸地离开法国，把Rogue接回英格兰的途中他以最直接的方式告知了Kurt其他人的消息，以及死讯。她累得走不动路，在半睡半醒间依稀听到谁活着，谁死了。Logan在讲到那个不知名最后又找回记忆的病人——Erik——时叹了口气，除了Charles，他们从来也不曾与Erik熟稔，而他就这样在眼前离去。直到他死，大脑才发掘出所有与一个人相关的记忆，疼痛得连提起都是一种奢侈，缓慢如钝重的刀子划过水流。

活着吧。他简单地说。活着就好。

他的寿命已经久到能够生出足够的冷酷对抗战争。一开始，Logan还会为这种事情皱皱眉头，时间一久，随着他一次次从壕沟里苏醒，拍拍身上的烟尘、白灰与骨头碎片爬出战场再去幸存者处报道，领回认识的人的号牌或残骸——他们上一秒活着下一秒便只有部队名册上的白纸黑字有其意义，变成更多的十字架、勋章、照片和信之后，这体验终于也成了疲倦。于是他渐渐在心中列了张名单，上面简单地分为记得和不记得两种，再划掉后者：一排，一列，一个营地，或者更多。前者则幸存一时，留待明天被删去。

温情于他是无意义的事情，死亡也一样。

Kurt拿出一打酒杯，那是他们刚刚搬到这里时Raven送的，他不知道会有多少人前来。战争结束后他在英格兰某个教区谋得一份助理教职。Alex把自己的兄弟托付给Raven后也在码头找到了活计，用剩下的时间上函授会计与技师课程，试图拿到一份更轻松的工作——法案颁布后的气氛让所有人都多少松了口气，有时间开始重拾自己破碎的生命，并让它被更多的记忆填满。

他们时常在报纸上看到文章提及Emma Frost的名字，无疑她以自己的能耐再次活跃在她应该出现的地方。Moira McTaggert会寄来明信片讲述她如今的工作情况，她仍在努力为两个种族的生存做事，每次谈到这点，Logan都会言简意赅地说：“那姑娘很有种。”

最初的一年是难捱的，后来甚至更难了，纷涌而至的战后联络工作与日常事务淹没了每一天。太多的人在打听着消息，太多的人又失望。那些面孔中有男有女，各种肤色，但Kurt知道他们都是同一类人。“拜托了，”他们说着，“请帮帮忙吧。”说完，又带着希望或失望的脸色离去。满目灰色的人群与大病一场后仿佛看透一切的疲惫。战争结束了，他们受了伤，失掉了财产，遭了罪，怔怔地从废墟里重新抬起头，打量着似乎被焦土洗劫过一遍又带着新鲜空气的世界，茫然无措。这就是你们想要的？有人在耳边质问道。世界并没有变得更好。

已行之事必再行。没有什么一劳永逸的保证了，他这样回答。但我们还有明天。

他们仍然每年一起度过圣诞和新年，尽管之前没有太多的时间来准备，最初的一年Alex甚至不愿露面，Raven也不能，那段时间她丧失了所有勇气，这不该怪她，他想。那一夜他在夜色中听着外面平安喜乐的颂歌，孤独得似乎无数不可见的围墙阻挡在他们之间。无忧无虑的只有孩子们，把便宜的糖果放进口中然后欢笑着索要礼物，他们的年纪尚未成熟到懂得离别。

更多时候他们躲避着彼此，就像共同藏起一个尚未痊愈的伤口，一旦过于靠近便会撕裂淌血，伤口的名字是那些曾经的存在，不能言说亦无法放弃。

后来，这渐渐成了一种习惯。

他不能去回想他们的名字，那意味着太多——太多的疼痛。Angel，Armando（“Darwin”，青年用戏谑的腔调说，带着一点点独有的黑人口音，“你不会想知道一个神父为何叫这种名字的。”），Erik, Charles.

那些名字如果不被言说，是否有一天会无法记起？他是哪一天遇到Armando的？又是什么时候发觉没有了Erik的消息？那些名字——在舌尖与心中滚动的疼痛，提醒他曾经的那些存在，与无法被遗忘的记忆。

Kurt十岁从马戏团出逃时对外界一无所知，踉跄着流落荒野，后来被镇上的Wagner神父收留。几年后神父告诉他镇上有与他相似的人在打听消息，他从那里第一次知道了Armando的名字，青年在Kurt质疑自己的外表如何在人群中生存时开朗地告诉他：“我想蓝色与黑色一样好。”再后来是Charles，他是个令人愉快的同伴，告诉Kurt有关进化与演变，有关他们的族群。1939年他拒绝回英国时是Kurt第一次看到Charles发火，明亮的双眼因激动而格外瞩目。

“是，我是英国人，”他说，“但我的朋友死了，太多人还在危险中，我没理由不为他没完成的事继续留下。”

Armando死于一次保护变种人孩童的意外，那次他们与巴黎的“地狱火”正面冲突，士兵们试图带走他们庇护的几个孩子用于实验，没能及时阻止的结果是两败俱伤，孩子们安然无恙，他们的友人却再也无法回来。其余人赶到现场时没来得及目睹他的死亡，只有面色苍白的Alex与他们一起把孩子们送到家，并自那时起拒绝提起当天的一切。他是对的，Kurt想，一个人不该过于频繁地回想死亡，那有害无益。

但他抑制不住地去想象那个夜晚，熟悉的身影走下长台，推开屋门微笑。Logan说Erik死于雨季的一个深夜，而没有人知道Charles怎样度过他的最后时刻。这些表述太过陌生，因此他只能静静聆听，耳边是自己空洞得不真实的呼吸。

他们怎样离去？安静地在睡眠中，或是痛苦不甘、直到最后一丝生命消逝？当你不是孤独地面临死亡时，它似乎变成了一件安全甚至令人慰藉的事。养伤期间，黑暗中他痛苦地躺在木板床上，因伤口的折磨而无法入眠，辗转反侧地这样想着。战争结束，他活了下来，伤口没有留下痕迹，而他的朋友怎样死去？Hank守着自己的病人直到最后一刻，Erik把多少记忆留给了他，又有多少带入坟墓？那个总是困惑而愤怒的男人，最后有没有得到真正的救赎？Charles死在不知名的战地医院，在那个晚上，是否会有英国口音的护士握着他的手，告诉他到家了，然后看着他带着伤痛与释然的微笑闭上眼睛？

 

女孩担忧地叫了一声，一定是想得太过入神，蜡油烧到了他蓝色的手指。Kurt带着歉意笑了笑，低下头把果酱罐放在台子上，发觉她安静地盯着他的脸。

你在想他们的事吗？

是。Raven和Hank一定会来的，还有Kitty他们几个，然后——

我不是说这个。

她深吸一口气，流露出那种做错事后忐忑不安地等着父母惩罚的表情，对这个过于早熟的孩子而言颇为罕见，然后发了话。

Kurt，我们……什么时候能再回去？去看他们？

他愣在原地，没有想到这样的问题。

我想Raven不愿意再回去了。

她很伤心。但她每年都会去的。

这样不好吗？

不，我只是……不明白为什么只能在圣诞见到他们。我不知道为什么大家现在不住在一起。Kurt，我看得出，有时候你们不快乐。为什么我们不能像以前一样？

我们会的。只是，这需要时间。

真的？

要知道，事情总是会好起来，但你要耐心，亲爱的。

所有的事？

所有的事。

Logan就不会这么说。

那我们就努力让他相信。

她满意地仰起头，独自爬下椅子走向厨房另一端。那是她平时玩耍的地方，四周仍寂静无声。

 

一个人玩耍时，她用捡来的粉笔在地板上画出格子，认真地数，再一步步跳过去，空气里有尘埃漂浮与刚刚摘下的冬青气息。她有时会对着墙壁上画出的图案喃喃自语，对她想象中的人们说话，有时是对留在记忆中的，

水槽下面的地板有一丝裂纹，足够开一道可以藏东西的缝隙，她把Logan的钢牌藏在里面，还有玻璃球、杯子碎片与撕下的书页。他们都不在时，她便这样发掘着周围的一切：旧的橡木门背后钉着一幅加拿大地图，阳光在几点会完全覆盖地板上的纹路，隔壁定时传来给钟上弦的声音，还有女房东沉重而笨拙的脚步。有时她跑出门替他们两人买来食物，找钱时小心地留意不让对方的手指碰到自己，然后回到公寓，站在小凳上点起炉灶煮一锅汤，继续这种缓慢而日常的孤独。

有时Logan看着她，担心这样的生活是否过于寂寞，但女孩眨眨眼睛，表示这样她很喜欢。这个孩子由于能力原因很早便学会不去依赖他人，而他一向拗不过她。

她是Charles有一次出门时带回来的，没人问具体怎么回事，对他这种早晨单身出门晚上就能抱个孩子回来的行为习以为常。他们相处得十分融洽。不久后，像所有孩子在幼年期间都会做的那样，每个人都对收养自己的大人们表现出不同程度的依恋。Kitty最喜欢Erik，Scott安静而羞涩，只偶尔会与自己年长的兄弟Alex交谈，Rogue古怪地尤其与Logan亲近，等到他们哭了的时候，理所当然，所有人都会跑去找Charles.

除了那一次。

第无数回发现这个跟着他打转的小姑娘时，Logan脸上的表情困惑莫名。找上我没好处，他嘟囔，该死的，带孩子这种事就该让你的教授做去。

那个人，她严肃地说，我不想接近他。虽然我最好谁也不要接近。

你讨厌他？

不，我喜欢他。但他有什么地方是不一样的。

什么？

他很悲伤。活着已经足够痛苦，她说，所以悲伤的人最好彼此远离。

那你干嘛跟着我？

我讨厌自己一个人。Logan，人生会一直如此吗？

他瞪着她，惊讶于这个孩子在某种意义上的成熟。

一直如此。

哪怕和很多人在一起也是？

到最后你总是一个人。

她哭起来，仿佛存在着某种不可知的冲动，从这句话说出的一刻起就注定结局。

男人手忙脚乱地在口袋里摸了半天，发现找不出可以帮她擦眼泪的东西。最后他叹口气，用带着伤痕的手替她胡乱抹了两把脸说，算了，孩子。别想了。

 

走回家的路上Logan想起这段插曲，天已经全黑，街边的店铺灯火通明却空无一人，地铁站空荡荡的扶梯吱呀作响，从底端传来冰冷的气息。有无家可归的人群拖着漫长的影子在街上流浪，他们有的仍然穿着军裤和衬衫，醉眼惺忪，或许曾经有可以回去的地方又被摧毁，如今在桥梁下的空洞和公园长椅上与酒精一起度过。他瞪着眼，回想起很久前和更加久远的时候，他和Vic，和其他人，已经忘了名字的人一起，也是这么昏沉地喝多了酒，半睡半醒，随便在什么冻不死的地方横七竖八地睡了一地，坦率得好像随时都能死去又活着。后来，他离开了他们，被抓去改造，又逃脱，认识了新的人们再继续失去，最后莫名其妙有了个家，尽管他始终不习惯这样的生活。

他抽完了半包剩下的烟，摸摸口袋，那里是空的。他对节日一向漠视，想到没什么像样的东西能送给小女孩时，叹了口气。她随着年龄的增长仍然热爱提问题，他大多数答不上来，Rogue的热情却却从未受到过挫伤。

她该有像样的同伴，有一次Kurt上门时说，Logan，你该送她去上学，像以前一样。

他们接到Raven的信是一个月前，上面简单地说她和Hank在筹备婚礼。从法国搬走时她封闭了庄园，带着所有的孩子前往自己的故乡。除了身体尚未恢复的Scott，大部分人在到达合法年龄时都准备去Emma Frost的私人学院，Raven在信上写道，等Rogue再大一点也可以到那里去。

像以前一样。他想，一切都像以前一样。除了回不来的人们。

所有人最后一次回到大宅时，是夏天。他们把Erik的墓地安置在小教堂后，上面简单地刻着他的名字作为纪念。附近还有许多葬在医院的无名士兵墓。庄园外树起了低矮的墙，阻挡着一切其他建筑，放眼望去只能看到群山。这无关紧要。Logan想。他们已经去往别处，所剩下的，不过是给留下的人们以回忆的理由。他从来没喜欢过这个孤僻强硬的男人，却明白所有人都以他为傲。这是如今活着的人能够对死者呈上的唯一致意，自他决定走上那条路起所经受的一切苦难，并不需要任何与怜悯有关的情感。

直到离开时Raven始终站在那里，偏过头去掩饰自己的泪痕。Kitty拉着她的手。只有这时，一贯坚强活泼的她才会表露出少有的软弱。Rogue默默地穿行于墓碑之间，眼睛晶亮而奇异。几年前这女孩尚未弄清分别的意义，而现在，她在这个年龄已经懂得太多本不属于自己的东西。

别想太多，孩子。他对女孩低声说。没什么用，他们已经……不在了。

不，还在。她抬起头，认真地用指尖轻触自己的胸膛。

这里。

也好，如果这能让你好受点。

事情就是这样的，Logan.

谁教你的？

Kurt. 他说过，只要我们活着，那些人……就在我们之中，一起活着。尽管有时候这非常痛苦。不是记忆……这和我的能力是不一样的。

你想要那种能力回来吗？

不。我怕到了那时……我又是一个人了。

走吧，孩子。

她垂下眼睛。他没有继续说下去，拍了拍她的头，把走累的小女孩扛在肩上，从庄园到最近的车站还要走一段时间，沿途两旁的风铃草在疯长。

 

走吧。

1948年的圣诞夜，Rogue在睡梦中被一个声音唤醒，揉揉眼睛，发现自己记不起梦到了什么。

醒醒，亲爱的。是Kurt在说话，他温和地说，你要在桌上睡着了。

现在是什么时候了？她迷迷糊糊地问。

是晚上。大家都回来了。

她一跃而起，像是在梦中解决了难以释怀的问题，她从没有像这样，不再带着满腔疑问和沉重的困惑入睡，那些情绪堆积许久就像胃里有一块沉甸甸无法消解的石头。女孩知道自己做了梦，梦中有影子回来像一盏灯，他们的话语是无法破解的音符，醒来只留下回声，却熟悉莫名。她在回忆中感觉到被那些存在温柔地包围，轻轻地，抚慰般地说，孩子，你是对的。

 

 

他们都望向门口挂着槲寄生的方向，Raven和Hank手牵手从下面走过时的小小欢呼已经传来，还有Sean忙不迭地解释为何要在槲寄生下接吻的声音，旁边的Alex轻轻给了他一拳。之后进来的是戴着方格毛线帽的Moira，她的头发比记忆中长了一些，笑得很开心。Kitty第一个从孩子群中钻出，口袋里还放着长袜和糖果。Rogue睁大眼睛从他身边跑开，上去拥抱她。Kurt看着他们，想象起多年前的某天，肩头落满雪花的Charles从宵禁的街上匆匆跑回，后面的Erik皱着眉，紧紧拉住他的手，他们一边大笑一边跨过狭窄的门槛，然后交换着亲吻。顷刻，这些影子就不见了。

 

有一天，我们都会在一起的。Charles的声音在他耳边回响。

他一向相信他，直到现在也是。

 

在他身旁，Logan交叉起双臂看窗边两个女孩撕开礼物的包装。Kitty长大了一些，认识了更多的字，有点得意地看着她的伙伴。她们热切地说着话交换彼此的秘密，没有发现Hank悄悄拿走了剩下的甜食，从中挑出一个糖霜涂得歪歪扭扭的姜饼人拿给Raven，后者大笑着咬住，发现里面有一颗杏仁做的心脏。其他孩子们开始打起蛋糕的主意，暗自猜测着幸运硬币会在哪一块里面，Rogue全神贯注地数着，连姜饼渣掉在地上也没在意。

他摇了摇头，微笑着，与Logan对视一眼，知道他们在想同样的事。想到这个姑娘有一天会长得更高，显出成熟女性的轮廓，倔强的眉眼间微微露出几近属于Emma Frost的狡黠魅力，依然有着与年龄不符的严肃神情，让他们头疼万分。她会远走高飞，会幼稚地爱上什么人，为之欢笑和哭泣，为自己是个变种人感到骄傲或烦恼。她说自己是Rogue，努力纠正别人不要用那个平淡无奇的教名称呼她，像Logan一样抱着双臂皱起眉头，染成浅色的额发覆下来垂在一旁，其他的乌黑头发用绿丝带绑在一起，在风中发出轻柔的动静。

 

 

 

-Fin-

 

 

 


End file.
